Lance Pikachurin
, , OE |image = Pikachurin.jpg |order = 2nd Monarch of Disparu |term_start = 4 August 2009 |term_end = |predecessor = Caitlin Darach |successor = Incumbent |order2 = 1st Chancellor of Disparu |term_start2 = 6 March 2009 |term_end2 = 4 August 2009 |predecessor2 = Newly established |successor2 = Cynthia Celeste |order3 = 1st MP for Eterna North |term_start3 = 6 March 2009 |term_end3 = 4 August 2009 |predecessor3 = Newly established |successor3 = Keith Harris |order4 = Minister of Trades, TDO |term_start4 = 1 June 2009 |term_end4 = 1 August 2009 |predecessor4 = Blitzkreig1010 |successor4 = Cscyankees |order5 = Low Senator of TDO |term_start5 = 23 May 2009 |birth_date = 9 September 1972 |birth_place = , ON, |party = Democratic Party of Disparu |spouse = |children = |religion = |signature = LPikachurinSignature.svg }} :This article is about the Cyber Nations entity. For the user, see User:Pikachurin Lance Pikachurin (born 9 September 1972), also known as Lance I, is the current King of Disparu, was the first Chancellor of Disparu, founder and previous leader of the Democratic Party of Disparu, member of the Disparu Committee, previous Member of Parliament for Eterna North, Low Senator and ex-Minister of Trades of The Democratic Order and commander-in-chief of the Disparuean Forces. He is formally styled as His Royal Majesty, Lance I, King of Disparu, Master of Château Eterna. Pikachurin was born at , on 9 September 1972. He studied and at the . While in University, Pikachurin met and befriended future rival Cynthia Celeste. Pikachurin became a and a after graduating in 1992. Pikachurin became a professor in computer technology three years later at the University of Toronto. Before the Canadian Crisis, Pikachurin was hired by the (CBC, now known as the Disparu News Network) as a political analyst. He analyzed the current political landscape of Canada and provided his intake on the situation. Pikachurin was also hired by the (now known as the EternaStar.com) as a political analyst. While working on CBC, Pikachurin met Caitlin Darach, who would be the future Monarch of Disparu. During his time as a for the CBC, Pikachurin became a well-known reporter known for his unbiased reports. Pikachurin eventually became an anchor for , along with Caitlin Darach, then became the host of his own show: Pikachurin's Report. In 2009, during the Canadian Crisis of 2009, Pikachurin was invited to be a part of the Disparu Committee, a committee that would attempt to solve the crisis, after Caitlin Darach invited him to join. He was the one who suggested that they should disband what was left of Canada, and create a new nation. Pikachurin helped write the Bill of Federation, along with Cynthia Celeste and other Committee members. He also helped create the structure of the new government, along with Erika Gardenia and other Committee members. The Committee was split after the crisis into three parties when it's members had a disagreement on political views, and what should the Government support. Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Gardenia formed the Green Party. During the 2009 Disparu elections, Pikachurin ran for the position of Chancellor, against Celeste, where he won the majority of votes. Pikachurin also ran for the position of MP for Eterna North, against Aaron Yvonne (EPD), where he also won the majority of votes. Pikachurin is still involved in the field of technology. He is renowned for discovering the AdminBomb.W32 worm and discovering an "antidote" for it. Pikachurin is the founder of iDisparu, a company that specializes in computer technology. Pikachurin became a Low Senator of The Democratic Order on 23 May 2009, after other senators in the alliance noticed his work and dedication to TDO's Ministry of Trades, and his work in the Ministry of Recruitment. During the June-August 2009 Ministry Elections, Pikachurin was nominated to the position of Minister of Trades. Since there were no other nominees, Pikachurin won by default and became the Minister of Trades on 1 June 2009. Pikachurin was nominated for a second term as Minister of Trades, however he declined it due to personal reasons. However, Pikachurin still works for the Ministry as a Deputy Minister. During the Darach Crisis, Pikachurin was nominated and voted as the next Monarch of Disparu after the assassination of Queen Caitlin Darach. When he won the vote, Pikachurin resigned from several positions, such as the Chancellorship and as the Member of Parliament for Eterna North. Category:Disparu Category:Politicians Category:Individuals